


Bad Habits

by Marshmalloween



Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Although you didn't want to admit it, your pure and innocent admiration towards Steve Rogers has shifted drastically after you work with him for the first time, two months ago.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Captain America and Agent 15 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @tilltheendwilliwrite 7.7K Follower (Covid Sucks) Celebration! Wohoo congratulation dear :) I also add up other prompts to spice it up and that’s thanks to @drabblewithfrannybarnes and @the-mcu-horniest-book-club. This piece happened after fic called ‘No Running For Me’ but it can be read separately. Also this is unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me. However thanks to Lizzygal for letting me know that this is still on track with the two previous chapter ❤️

The sound of the Quinjet hatch opened switched your focus. You still felt the jittery feeling after the mission, something that’s quite common but never lasted this long. Wanda looked at you with worried eyes. She was curious, but you believe she can be trusted to her words, _I will not read your mind without your permission,_ so you let it be. When the rest of the team exited the aircraft, the next thing to do was _debriefing_. Per request by Nick Furry. It’s quite a protocol really, casualties and achievements were discussed, reports, and the possibility of another mission also included. 

Your eyes glanced at your Captain, Steve Rogers. He wasn’t on the field with you and Wanda but you can see a trickle of sweats present on his foreheads. The beads of sweat reminded you of the night he sneaked in the cabin you stay for a mission in Colorado. The scene when he played your body like a marionette and he’s the puppet master. The scene when he tied you up and declared himself as the only one that can bring you high as no one else can. Flashes of pieces when both your body tangled in sweats and gasped and moaned of profanity resurfaced. Brilliantly made you restless. _Bad habit._

“— Agent— Agent 15 are you alright?” Nick's voice momentarily made the other teammate stop whatever talk they did.

Your eyes snapped, following the sound that called your name. “Yes, Director.” 

The hair at the back of your neck raised when you heard the familiar chuckle. You can feel the gaze Steve directed at you. Didn’t want to cower, you openly looked back at him. He sent you a lopsided grin. Blue eyes sparkled with what you thought was mischief. You haven’t realized that Steve’s beard wasn’t there anymore. He looked different. 

His blonde hair cut shorter and side-swept to the left. The blue grayish checked plaid shirt was tucked neatly inside dark brownish jeans, secured by his black leather belt. Sleeves rolled up, showing the veins that intricate his magnificent arms. You also pay attention to other things, where a watch was tied to his left wrist. Likely Steve just finished a quite formal meeting or _maybe_ he just got back from whatever he’s been doing outside. But maybe you were wrong.

Steve caught your eyes ogled at him and he purposely swiped his tongue over his lips. He knew the effect he had on you and he pretty damn sure he evoked it. When Nick dismissed you and Wanda, Steve wasn’t there anymore. 

Entering the elevator, you punched a number on it but you changed your mind in the end. Made a detour to Steve’s floor you rammed your knuckles onto his door but no answer. _Silly, why am I even here?_ You thought. Quickly, you go back to your room for a shower, in the hope, it would help alleviate your consistent wariness about nothing.

You changed your suit into a more comfortable pastel blue satin cami and short. You snorted when you realized the color was quite similar to Steve’s plaid shirt he just wore. After you finish with your skincare, you let your body sank to the comfort of your bed. Try so hard to tone down things that strung you out, but it seemed pointless.

Your left hand wandered down to your shirt. Fore and middle fingers found its way to your cover core. So slowly you made a slow circle, teased, not yet in a hurry. Your mind formed a cloud of false action as if someone was fingering you. The temporal lobe showcased the image of Steve’s face, with his dilated pupils and smirked. 

As if the images triggered your arousal, your fingers step up its pace as if it tried to mimic what Steve’s fingers did to you. When you slipped your fingers down your panty, you were jerked by a sudden rap of knuckles on your door. Let out a huff, and yell _a minute,_ you tried to make your appearance look like less horny and restless mixed together. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y said that you are looking for me, _Agent._ ” Steve’s invited himself inside your bedroom and closed the door behind him. There’s a twinge of intensity in his baritone voice. 

Here you are, face to face with the famous Captain America himself. No mission, no booze, no _proposition,_ no drug, and no rope. Purely sobered. 

_Close the door_

_Take it off of me_

_Take it off for me_

_Clothes on the floor_

_This misery_

_Loves company_

Your instinct acted quickly than your brain as you closed the distance between you and Steve. Your hands gripped the placket of his shirt and you tore it open. Buttons fly everywhere, clattered on the floor. 

Didn’t waste any moment, Steve’s hands cupped your face as your fingers found its way to his leather belt, precipitately. His blue eyes almost engulfed by the darkness of his pupils. It sent chills down your spine because you knew what this man’s capable of. 

“So eager aren’t you.” Steve dipped his head down and mashed his lips to yours. The absence of facial hair to the touch felt a bit odd. However, you didn’t let that hinder your effort to successfully unbuckle his pants.

“Mmhmm—,” your fingers occupied, groped at the bulge on his jeans. 

Steve didn’t let you manipulate the act as he easily lifted you up to his hips while lips still attached to yours. You let out a yelped and instinctively draped your hands behind his neck. The kiss was messy. Both of you try to outperform each other. Steve hungrily thrust his tongue inside your mouth while you try to do the same.

Your right hands pulled at the back of Steve’s hair, lifted his face. He let out a grunt as you bite his lower lips. Withdraw yourself from the kiss. “Bedroom—?” Your breathy voice captured Steve’s attention as he directed his legs to your bedroom. It was awkward as Steve still had his pants half dragged down from his hips. 

Finally had a clear sense of what would happen in less than 30 seconds, your eyes focused on his lips. You let your right thumb sweep across his lower lips and you switched your eyes back into his. He replied to you with a confident smirk, knowing that somewhat he didn’t need to do extra effort to make you sleep with him. Like what he did in the past two weeks.

_Compulsive indulgence_

_We're making love out of focus_

_You'll always be my white rabbit_

_My favorite bad habit_

It’s happened so fast. Both you and Steve were on top of the bed with you straddle his hips. Steve roamed his fingers up from your hips to the back of your spine. Without warning, he tore your satin tops. Your eyes widened at what happened but it didn’t last long because his fingers were now busy paying attention to your breast. 

“I'll buy you a new one.” Was what out of Steve’s mouth before his lips back at you again. His hands expertly tug off your shorts and thongs. A smacked landed on your right arse, made you let out a moan between kisses.

Steve’s fingers move from your backside and wander to your folds. “Fuck— so wet for me aren’t you?” Steve’s gruff voice made you humped your wet core to his fingers even more. The mix of moan and gruff intermingled between kisses as Steve rolled you on the back. His knees caged you while his hands caressed your skin from your neck down to your breast. 

Your breath caught on your throat when his lips sucked on your nipples alternately while his right fingers swiftly played with the sensitive nub of yours. He let his fingers alternately played with your opening, dragged the wetness up to your clit, and made a circle. 

“Uhhh—nnn,” your fingers clasped at the back of Steve’s short hair.

_A rush of blood to my head_

_My heart beats out of my chest_

_Bad habits_

_Bad habits_

He changed his tactic as he intended to delay his action. He lingered his touch on your opening but never entered. 

With a frustrated huff, you look at him who’s practically put on his Smug face. **“If you won’t finger me, then I’ll just do it myself.”** You breathed out. 

Steve slapped your pussy spontaneously, “Impatient aren’t we?”

Your legs shudder as the sting on your clit made you even wetter. Intended to do anything to fulfill your desire, you try to push his jeans off of him, but it ends up with a lack of success. The futile attempt was interrupted when he slid two fingers inside your moist opening. Finally answered your prayer.

“Ohhhh—,” your fingers racked at Steve’s shoulder. As now the feeling of his calloused fingers inside you grazed all the nerves that sent spark in your lower abdomen. 

“Ste— Steve,” he flattened his tongue and dragged it from the valley of your breast, up to your neck. He nipped and kissed your collarbone while his fingers thrust inside you lazily. 

“Yes?” the tone of his voice was less mean. 

“Rr—right ther-e— ohhh,”

“Here?” You can feel two of his fingers make a corked motion. Discovered your sweet spot. 

“Yy—yess—,” your airy voice engulfed by Steve’s sometimes shallow and deep fingers thrust.

“Hmmm so good for your Captain, doll?” 

You nod. 

With closed eyes, you relish in the feeling of his skins on yours. It’s been quite sometimes since Colorado and after that, both of you haven’t had a chance to be in the same room together.

_I said never again_

_But here you are in my bed_

_Bad habits_

_Bad habits_

When you opened your eyes, Steve’s face was on eye level with you. With his upper body now moving up, you successfully get rid of his jeans. Somehow you weren’t surprised when your soles didn’t find anything under the jeans. 

He arched his left brow at you and stopped whatever his fingers doing inside your wet folds. You let out a gasp when he pulled out his fingers and licked your juices. With a heated gaze, your eyes followed the movement of his tongue. It started from the tip of his fore and middle fingers and down. Steve made sure you heard every sound he made when he, himself transfixed with the taste of your juices.

You knew he could be a tease, and you weren’t in the position to wait any longer. Either he fuck you now or you fuck him. As simple as that. Two months ago, you wouldn’t even think of giving the man your v-card, and now, the only thing that might satisfy you was his dick. Didn’t think you can run from him anytime soon, at least not your body. 

_With you, you_

_Bad habits_

_Bad habits_

You let your legs locked at the back of Steve’s hip and rolled him over. Caught him off guard. Your hands moved swiftly to his jeans and you used his leather belt to tie his wrist. You never really plan on doing this. You know he can break it up easily but you do it anyway.

If Steve’s surprised by what you have done to him, he didn’t complain. In fact. He sent you a smug-satisfaction grin. “Mmm such a cute little doll. Tying me up because you are impatient aren't you?” Steve chuckled darkly. 

Your hazy eyes met his lustful one. Head answered him with a nod as you positioned your opening on top of his erect cock. “Yy—yes.” You said breathily. No need to lie, you admitted it. That’s why you visited his room before. 

With palms-on Steve’s broad chest, you finally sank down to his hard cock. Eyes were closed, and full lips parted in a gasped as you felt your inner wall clamped on his cock, thick and long. 

Steve groaned hand clutched in nothing as he tried his best not to break the belt on his wrist. “Did my cock fill you good, doll?” His low guttural voice sent shivers up your spine.

It took you a moment to allow all of him inside you. When you finally get a grip, you move slowly up and down on his cock. Lewd moans escaped your lips like a bird song in the morning craved attention. 

_We keep secrets_

_Tell white lies_

_While we chase the highs_

_In each other's eyes_

“Hmmm, that’s it. That’s how a good doll rides her Captain’s cock.” Steve flicked his tongue as he looked passed his abs to where both of you were connected. He can sense you were close, in no time, you impaled yourself on him. Lost in pleasure at the way the grit of his cock fulfilled everything you need. Pure carnal desire.

“Are you gonna come doll? Drenching my cock with your juices?” 

“Ughhh— yes—,” you open your eyes as it’s search for his blue irises. Lower lips plump as you bite in concentration, you were almost there. Desperate, and frustrated, you were the one who took control but Steve’s voice affected you as much. 

When the head of Steve’s cock rubbed your cervix the right way, shrieks of a lewd moan escaped your lips. You arched your back as your body reached its high. Eyes closed and fingers clutched at Steve’s biceps. Inner wall contacting and spasm around his cock. Body trembled in excitement.

You let your upper body rest on Steve’s broad chest as you try to calm your fast breathing. The feel of Steve’s cock move inside you made you crane your neck up, looking him in the eyes.

_We can't stop this, though we tried_

_We'll have superpowers in the after hours 'til the day we die_

“I hope you aren’t finished with me yet, doll.” He sent you a smug grin. His wrist was pretty much still restrained by the leather belt but you realized that he planted his sole firmly on your mattress. 

A surprise thrust of his hips made your upper body jolted to the front. You weren’t impaling yourself against him anymore as Steve practically turned the table on you. Driving his cock up aggressively on your sopping wet cunt. 

Your fingers on Steve’s biceps practically claw at him. Left an angry mark that you knew would disappear in no time. Every thrust of his cock deliciously touched every nerve that sent tingling to your body. 

“Mmmm… look at that wet pussy doll. So tight but so eager for her Captain.” 

Finally regain your control, your hips moved in tandem with Steve. Your heavy breast bounced lasciviously against his face while your hips humping as best as you can. Steve pushed his upper body up, easily caught one of your nipples with his lips. He sucked on it eagerly. Emitted a raspy cry from your lips when he suddenly bit on it, repeatedly.

Feel satisfied; he let his head rest back on the mattress while he looked at your blissed face. Your _thoroughly fucked_ face as Steve would name it, might be the most beautiful face he ever seen.

_Let's go down the rabbit hole_

_Steal a kiss and in we fall_

“Hmm...go on. Bounce that hips doll. I can feel your wall clamping on my cock.” Steve gave you his punishing movement. He met your thrust for thrust as you try to work his cock as hard as you can. 

“Can you feel it? Can you feel every ridge of my cock on that tight little pussy?” You answered him with an undescribed rhyme of _ohhhh_ and _yes._

“You are so good for your Captain. Now rub that clit for me doll.”

You let your left fingers slide its way between your folds, following his instruction. Fore and middle fingers found the bundle of nerves that craved to be touched. With a lazy movement, you rubbed your clit. Your right hand held on Steve’s left shoulder like a lifeline. 

His thrust between your legs suddenly came out unruly. Balls smacked violently against your ass cheeks as if it’s ready to explode. “Shit—, I know you closed doll,” Steve growled. “Come for me, come for your Captain!”

As if you were in training to comply, your fingers made a torrid circle when you felt the bulge inside your pussy thrust up in urgency. You let out a loud _fuck_ as your body slammed down on Steve’s hips. 

Your body instantly shook as the orgasm rolled out through you. A squeaky mewl escaped your lips as the hot rope of cum filled you up. You weren’t sure when but Steve’s hands now free from the restrained and held your hips down, pressing your pussy to his cock. Made sure none of his cum slipped out.

With an easy move, Steve rolled your body so you laid on your back. While his body still connected to yours, he gave you open-mouthed kisses as he grinded his hips down. He let out a chuckle when you whine into his mouth as his pubic bone grazed your sensitive clit. 

With a body full of sweat, you let your body sink down on the mattress. Steve’s massive body gave you weight to put you still, but you lazily slapped on his shoulder as he prevented oxygen from seeping into your lungs. 

He let out a chuckle as he untangled himself from you. With eyes closed, you let out a small gasp at the loss of Steve’s inside you. When your breathing came back to it's normal pace and he's sure you finally succumbed to unconsciousness, he let his left fingers travel up from your left knees to your wet folds. He was transfixed to see the mixture that dripped down from your opening. 

Steve let his fore and middle fingers scope up some of the liquid. He let it trailed up from your pussy to your stomach, and up to both of your breasts. He scooped some more and painted it up on your plump lips. Steve pressed his lips on your forehead. When his kiss traveled down to your neck, under your ears, he whispered confidently, **“I put a spell on you and now you are mine.”**

_Let's go down the rabbit hole_

_Dirty pretty things and all_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are really appreciated! (Spread the filthiness ehehe). Let me know what you think about this ❤️
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
